


A Cup Of Love To Go

by theangelofdarkness



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Multi, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6010389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelofdarkness/pseuds/theangelofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee shop AU: Love is in the air at the Paddock coffee shop as it get closer to Valentines day. And it appears the barista's of the shop have a plan for the big day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cup Of Love To Go

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been feeling a little crappy the last few days and I've spent my time working on a valentines story for you all. Yes it's the oh-so-Cliché falling in love in a coffee shop. But I hope you enjoy it anyway. And Happy Valentines day to you all.

He was here again. As ever. Right on time, like clockwork. You could set your watch by him, Susie thought as she looked up from her textbook, taking a sip of her tea as she did. Finishing it off. He was prompt as ever, and nothing if not a creature of habit. In bang on 11AM. One regular Americano, if Britta was working behind the tills he may stop to have a quick chat in German with her. But otherwise he collected his coffee and left again. All in all, she’d never seen him spend more than five minutes inside the Paddock coffee shop. But Susie enjoyed the little time she did see him for. It was one of the highlights of her day. Though she doubted he even knew who she was. She was surprised though when she came out of the thoughts to see him staring at her with a confused look on his face. It was then Susie realised she’d been staring at him.

“Shit.” She mumbled to herself. Looking away and going bright red. She suddenly became very interested in spreading out her reading notes on the book she was interested in. How could she be so stupid. Now he was going to think she was crazy! Susie dared to look up again at the guy. He was at the till paying for his drink, enjoying a quick chat with Britta as she prepared his drink for him. Though Susie began to panic when she saw Britta pour the Americano into a proper mug, before adding it to a tray with a pot of tea on there! He was staying?! He never stayed. Susie groaned internally. Of course he had to stay the day she’d embarrassed herself on. After paying for his drinks the guy took the tray and spun round. Susie kept her head down. Not wanting him to know she’d been staring again. She would have to keep her head down the entire time he was here. She took a deep breath and began to try to focus on the work in front of her. It was as she read the same simple sentence a third time someone coughed. Susie looked up from her book and started to blush when she saw it was the guy.

“Sorry.” He spoke with a soft German accept. “I hope you don’t think this is presumptuous of me. And if you’re busy I can always go away.” He looked at the books and notes covering her table. “But I was wondering if I could sit with you and have a drink?”

“Yes.” Susie said quickly, blushing more. “I mean. I’d like that.” She nodded. Clearing her textbooks away so the guy could put the tray down.

“I hope you don’t mind…” He paused, looking at her.

“Oh… Susie. I’m Susie.”

“Susie.” He smiled. “That’s a nice name. Well Susie. I asked Britta what you usually drink and she said tea.” Susie looked over at the blonde in question who gave her a smile and thumbs up. “So I got you a tea.” Susie looked back at the guy at her table.

“That’s sweet. Thank you…” She looked at him holding her hand out for him to shake.

“Toto.” He shook her hand.

“Nice to meet you Toto.” Susie replied. The two fell into an awkward silence. “So.” Susie eventually said.

“So.” Toto repeated. “Are you a student at the University?” He asked then seemed to wince. She had a ton of books and noted in front of her. Of course she was a student!

“I am. Third year English lit. You?”

“PHD. In Engineering.” He replied.

“Wow.” Susie smiled as she poured herself a cup of tea. “Quite a challenge I’m sure. Do tell me about it.”

* * *

 

                “Thank God. I thought he was never going to talk to her.” Britta sighed as she watched Toto take a seat with Susie. Eventually going back to cleaning the coffee machine while they were still quiet. “They’ve been making googly eyes at each other for forever it seems.”

“Who?” Mark asked. He was busy restocking everything after the morning rush of caffeine gremlins who couldn’t get through their first lectures of the day without a drink from the Paddock.

“Toto and Susie.” Britta told him as she cleaned out the coffee grinds.

“Who?” Mark looked at his friend. She indicated over to the table where the two were now talking animatedly. “Oh. Scottish lass and Mr Americano.” He grinned. Britta rolled her eyes.

“You’re impossible.” She told him

“But you know you love me.” Mark blew her a kiss as he added more coffee beans to the grounder.

“Debateable.” She replied. “But I’m glad they’re talking. At least they’ll be easier to get together than Seb and Kimi.” Mark looked at her and she sighed. “Red Bull junkie and Iceman.” She used the nicknames Mark had given them. Mark always gave the customers nicknames.

“Seriously?! Those two?!” He replied shocked.

“It’s obvious Mark. They scream couple. But they think the other one isn’t interested. Mark just shook his head as he began to wipe down the sides. “Do you ever pay attention to our customers?” She asked as she purged the steamer on the machine.

“No. Because I’m too busy making their drinks orders.” He nodded. “Does Christian pay you extra for collecting the gossip on everyone’s love lives. And meddling with them.”

“I just notice these things.” She huffed. “There are so many potential relationships between people in this place. They just need a push in the right direction. Like Susie and Toto.” Mark raised an eyebrow at her. “Come on. If romance films have taught me anything it’s that love blooms in coffee shops.” She told him. A small smile on her face.

“Yeah. The smell of roasting coffee beans. It smells of true love. It’s a miracle I’ve not got down on one knee and asked you to marry me yet Britta.” Mark laughed. Dropping to one knee as he said the last point. The smile fell off of Britta’s face, to be replaced with a glare.

“I’m taking my break before the lunchtime rush hits.” She threw a tee-towel at his chest. He stood up.

“Aww. I’m only joking Britta.” Mark told her as she walked off. “I’m a hopeless romantic at heart.” He shouted. Nearby a table with two guys on it sniggered at his comment. Mark turned to see the table was occupied by two of his masters course mates, who just happened to be his housemates too. “Oh piss off you two.” He said, putting the towel over his shoulder.

“That’s no way to talk to two paying customers.” Jenson said in mock offence. Holding up his tea cup and empty plate where a slice of cake had once been.

“It is when they’re my housemates harassing me at work.”

“We’ll have to remember that Fernando.”

“Oh it’s not his fault Jense. His girlfriend’s just rejected his marriage proposal.” Fernando smirked as Mark groaned. “I know I know.”

“She’s not my girlfriend.” The three repeated in sync with one another.

* * *

 

                Sebastian ran a hand over his face as he stared at his laptop. Right now words were just starting to blur together as he tried his best to read over what he’d put. He looked over at his empty Red Bull can and decided a new one was called for. He looked over at his study partner and sighed.

“I’m about to get another drink. Do you want one?” He asked Kimi. “My round. Since you got the first lot.” He added.

“Yes please. Same as ever.” That would be a regular iced latte. Seb tried to ignore the electricity that went through him when his and Kimi’s hand brushed. But it was there. As it always was. Seb always wondered if Kimi felt the electricity too. Though if he did he never mentioned it He took the cup up to the counter. Grabbing a can of Red Bull from the fridge on his way up there.

“Clock watching?” Seb asked Mark. The Paddock was quieter now after the lunchtime rush as the time crawled closer to 2PM.

“Maybe.” He chuckled. “Dan and Jev should be here any moment now to take over. What are you after?”

“The usual. A regular iced latte. And I have this.” He held up the can of Red Bull.

“So that’s one regular iced latte. And a can of heart palpitations.” Seb rolled his eyes at Mark’s comment. He found it ironic that Mark could comment about heart palpitations when he served highly caffeinated drinks all day. “£3.90 please Seb.” Seb handed over Mark the money as he started making Kimi’s drink. Britta reappeared with several milks in hand to restock the fridge.

“Hey Sebby.” She leaned over the counter to give her friend a hug. “Good day so far?”

“Yeah. I’m just doing some work with Kimi.” Seb turned to face Kimi. Looking at his partner who was busy typing. Britta watched on and felt like smacking the two idiot’s heads together. Kimi liked Seb, Seb liked Kimi. End of story! They just needed a shove in the right direction. That was all.

“Well good luck. Here’s your drink.” Mark told Seb as he put the latte down. “And enjoy your can of pure tooth rotting sugar.” Mark nodded.

“I will.” Seb agreed as he went back over to the table. The pair watched as he handed Kimi the drink and took a seat again. Missing the look Kimi sent him as he was busy trying to get back to work. Mark heard Britta sigh next to him.

“I swear. If they don’t tell each other soon about their feelings, I’m going to smack some sense into the two of them.”

“I thought we weren’t allowed to use physical violence against the customers.” Mark chuckled.

“Fine. I’ll hang a banner up spelling it out for them. ‘You two like each other, now get a room.’ How does that sound?”

“Again. Is Christian paying you extra for meddling in our customer’s love lives?” Mark asked her as Dan and Jev walked in hand in hand. “Wow. Pretty keen aren’t you. You’re fifteen minutes early for your shift.”

“We wanted to run an idea by you first.” Jev explained as he came over. “To get you on our side before we presented it to Christian.”

“Well we say our idea. It’s Lewis’ idea.” Dan added.

“Oh no.” Britta’s face palled. Lewis’ half brained schemes always had a way of backfiring. And ending in disaster.

“It’s a good one I swear Britta.” Jev told her. “Come on hear it out. Lewis’ date auction went well didn’t it. We raised lots of money for charity.”

“Yeah if I remember rightly you three didn’t have to be auctioned off.” She glared at them

“Taken.” Dan grinned as he kissed Jev. Britta looked at Mark.

“I was the auctioneer.” Mark smirked. “Besides. Didn’t you have fun on your double date with Jenson and Fernando.” He cackled with laughter as he remembered the night. His housemates decided they stood a better chance of winning a date if they pooled their money together. As a result, they ended up going on a laser tag date with Britta. Mark had tagged along too. It had been one of the more amusing nights he’d spent with his housemates.

“To be honest I’m still trying to forget it. And the bruises.” She sub-consciously rubbed her hip where a huge bruise had formed, curtsey of the wall she’d ran into trying to get away from Mark.

“Anyway. Back to the idea in question. Lewis was wondering if his band could play in here on Valentine’s day.” Jev got the conversation back on track. “And it got us thinking. Why not have a Valentines party?”

“That’s actually not a bad idea.” Britta nodded. Surprised Lewis actually had a good plan for once.

“What’s in it for Lewis?” Mark asked.

“Well Seb is his housemate. And he wants to see him happy with Kimi.” Jev explained. “And Lewis thought that if he played the gig here, it would give Seb the perfect chance to ask Kimi out somewhere to tell him how he feels. Somewhere where he’s confident and comfortable.”

“Also he said something about vacuuming up the hot, desperate chicks in here on Valentine’s day.” Dan nodded. Mark rolled his eyes. That was more Lewis’ style. “We thought if we presented a united front to Christian we stood more of a chance of getting it approved.”

“Well I’m up for it.” Britta smiled. This could be the perfect way to push Seb and Kimi together, as well as several of the other would be couples in the coffee shop.

“Alright I’m in too.” Mark agreed as Christian made a rare appearance in the coffee shop.

“What’s this. Team meeting without me?”

“No boss. We were just discussing an idea.” Jev told him. “But we’d love to hear your thoughts on it as well.”

“I’m listening.” Christian said.

* * *

 

Max laughed as Carlos gave a sleepy yawn, he looked like the definition of a zombie right now as he walked towards him. Looking totally unprepared for their 9AM Tuesday morning lecture. Laden down with a heavy backpack.

“Well you look like hell.” He laughed as soon as Carlos was in listening distance.

“Not my fault.” He yawned again. “I pulled an all-nighter to finish this tracking test for Dr Marko’s class.” He admitted.

“We’ve had ages to complete that!” Max argued. “I finished it the day he assigned it.”

“Yeah. Well I was going to do it at the weekend. But my housemates tempted me out for a drink. And the next think I knew I’d spent all of Sunday in bed with a hangover.” He gave Max a small smile. Max had fast become his best friend at Uni. The two of them were still in their first year. But they were already talking about doing their masters at the same University so they would always be there to support the other. Max was nice. He was just a little too focused on work sometimes, rarely taking the time off for a night out. Carlos could understand why. Max’s father had graduate from Uni with a first class degree. And he expected the same from Max. If not, well Max said it wasn’t worth finding out what would happen. Carlos felt sorry for Max. He just needed the chance to just let loose.

“I’m guessing you’re in need of a coffee then?” Max asked.

“Coffee.” Carlos had a sleepy grin on his face. “Need coffee.” Max chuckled and threw an arm around Carlos.

“Come on then. Let’s go to the Paddock.” The two walked into the coffee shop and waited in line for their drinks. Dan and Jev were working behind the counter this morning. Serving the queue of caffeine gremlins who were desperate for a fix before morning lectures. The two chatted till they reached the front of the line.

“Morning guys. Damn Carlos. You look like hell.” Dan said, rather honestly as he prepared to take their order.

“Just what everyone wants to hear this time of the morning Dan.” Carlos rolled his eyes. “Can I get a double espresso to go please.”

“Of course. One dose of pure caffeine coming up.” Dan grinned as he made a note on the cup before handing it to Jev. “That’ll be £1.50 please.” Carlos counted out his money and handed it to Dan. “Cheers mate. Your drink will be ready on the end in a minute. And what can I get you Max?”

“A regular skinny latte to go. Unlike this idiot here I didn’t stay up all night.” Max grinned. Dan laughed.

“Just you wait till third year. And don’t even mention sleep to the master’s students. I’m pretty sure if we took a blood sample from either Mark or Britta it would just be pure coffee in their veins.” Dan laughed.  “£2.00 please Max.” Max handed over a £2 coin and waited at the end for his drink to be made.

“Hey check it out.” Carlos held up a leaflet for Max to read. “You guys are doing a Valentine’s day party?”

“Well. We figured a party would be good.” Jev said as he handed Carlos his espresso. Max could practically smell the caffeine in the air as Carlos took the drink. Taking a sip of it happily as Jev spoke again. “Lewis’ band will be playing. There’s a raffle to raise some money for charity. And it should be a good afternoon. So if you have plans before going out for Valentines do come here.” He said putting Max’s drink down. “A skinny latte to go. Enjoy boys.”

“Cheers Jev.” They both said as they headed out of the shop towards their first lecture of the day.

“So. A Valentine’s day party. Sounds like fun.” Carlos pointed out as he took a sip of his drink.

“I’m busy. With work. You know Marko’s going to assign us tons of work.” Max sighed. Carlos looked over at his friend.

“Oh come on Max, live a little. Two hours out of the rest of your life to enjoy a band and some coffee is not the be all and end all. Marko’s not going to punish you for having fun.”

“My dad will though if I don’t get a first.” Max mumbled. Carlos groaned.

“Forget him. You’re on course for a first Max. Come on two hours. I’m asking nicely.” He replied as the two stood outside the lecture hall. Max just needed an hour or two to be a proper student. It wouldn’t kill him. And perhaps Carlos could tempt him away from the books more after this. He was worried. All Max seemed to do was study. If he carried on like this he was going to make himself sick, constantly studying without a break.

“Carlos I can’t.” Max sighed.

“Please Max.” Carlos dropped to his knees. “I’m on the floor begging Max. Come on. Just go.” He asked. Making a bit of a scene now. Everyone was watching them and Max started to blush.

“Fine I’ll go. Now get up off the floor.” Max hissed. Carlos gave him a sleepy grin.

“Awesome. Glad to hear it Max.” He told him.

* * *

 

“You know you’re going to lose right?” Felipe smirked as he tightened up his bowling shoes. The two had passed by the bowling alley on their way home from shopping for stationary supplies, and it had started with an innocent ‘I could so beat you bowling’ comment from Felipe. The argument escalated from there to this point. Where the two had booked a lane for one game to have a winner takes all battle.

“Try again sunshine.” Rob laughed as he put their names into the scoreboard. Felipe looked up and pouted.

“You put me up as sunshine.” He complained.

“Would you prefer Felipe baby?” Rob laughed as his friend blushed.

“Shut up asshole.” Felipe muttered. Looking away from his friend as he finished tying up his shoes. He’d known Rob since his first day at University. But it was only in the last year he’d started thinking of him as more than a friend. Though Rob didn’t seem to notice the shift in feelings. He just kept being his usual self.

“Right what are the stakes?” Rob asked rubbing his hands together. “Can’t have a winner takes all match without stakes.”

“Fine, if I win, which I will by the way.” Rob snorted at Felipe’s confidence. “You have to spring for the pizza for tonight’s film night.”

“Fine. But when I win, you have to…” Rob thought. “You have to ask the person you’ve been crushing on to the Paddock’s Valentine’s day party.” Felipe’s eyes went wide. If he lost he’d have to ask Rob out!

“You…You know I’m crushing on someone?” Felipe panicked.

“You’ve reminded me of a lovesick teenager most of the year. They must really be someone to get you all like that.” Rob laughed as he went first to bowl.

“Yeah. They are.” Felipe muttered.

                The game was tight and it all came down to the last frame. “95. A respectable score.” Rob mused as he, looked at the scores. Felipe was on 88. So it was going to be tight for the win. Personally Rob hoped he would win. Not just because he would enjoy beating Felipe. But because he wanted his friend to be happy. He’d seen Felipe acting like a lovesick puppy this year and it broke Rob’s heart. Of course he liked Felipe. But Felipe deserved to be with the person he was crushing on. Not him. And as painful as it would be to see him with someone else. Rob knew it was the fairest thing to do.

“Prepare to loose Rob.” Felipe laughed as he picked up the ball trying to act confident. The reality was far from that. Felipe was freaking out inside at the prospect of having to ask Rob out. He took his time and threw the ball. It veered to the left and took out three pins. Felipe’s heart was hammering inside his chest now. He was on 91. He needed to take out five more skittles to win this game.

“You’re going to lose sunshine.” Rob grinned from his seat. Though he was worried about Felipe’s last bowl. Felipe poked his tongue out at his friend as he picked up another ball. Once again he paused before throwing the ball down the lane. It knocked out three skittles. Felipe groaned as Rob cheered.

“I won! I won! I’m the victor!” Rob ran up and laughed at Felipe. “Sorry sunshine. You did give it your best shot though.” Rob put Felipe’s phone into his hand. “So come on then. Call up the lucky person and ask them to the Paddock.” Felipe looked up at him and the smile on his face. He took a deep breath. Just like taking off a plaster, rip it off and get it over with.

“Rob. Will you come to the Paddock Valentine’s day party with me?” Felipe asked. Rob froze, a look of shock on his face. Felipe wanted to cry. He knew this was a mistake. He should have just kept quiet!

“Me. I’m the one you’ve been crushing on?”

“For the best part of this academic year.” Felipe looked down at the ground. “I didn’t know if you felt the same way. So I stayed quiet.” Rob could only just hear the explanation over the noise of the bowling alley.

“Oh Sunshine.” He dared to look up to see the biggest grin on Rob’s face. “I would love to go to the Paddock with you.”

“You would!” Felipe grinned. Rob nodded.

“I would. I’ve been watching you act so lovesick this year. And it hurt me knowing you felt that way about someone who wasn’t me. Because I really like you Felipe. And I had no idea you felt the same way about me.” Rob laughed. Throwing an arm around Felipe as the two went back over to the benches to change out of their bowling shoes. “Gosh, we make a right fucking pair don’t we.”

“We do.” Felipe agreed. “But you’ll come with me to the Paddock?”

“Definitely.” Rob nodded. “Try and stop me.”

* * *

 

                “Mark. A little help. You’re taller than me.” Britta asked. She’d heard the door to the shop open and close, and knew it could only be Mark. Seeing as Dan and Jev were having a break before they started getting the coffee shop ready for the day ahead.

“Woah Britta!” Mark rushed over. She was stood in the edge of the sofa on tiptoes. Trying to hang up some heart bunting for the day. Looking like she was mere centimetres from tumbling over the edge. He grabbed a hold of her hips to steady her as she finished hanging the bunting. “You should have waited. Me or Dan could have done that.” He said as she spun round. He helped her down from the edge of the sofa as she landed effortlessly next to him.

“I just wanted to get the decorations up.” She explained to him. “I wouldn’t have fallen.”

“You still could have waited. I like you without a concussion.” He sighed.

“I wouldn’t have got a concussion.” She rolled her eyes. “Besides what’s the worst that could happen if I did?”

“I’d have to look after you. Because as you know you’re not supposed to leave concussed people alone. You’d have to come home to my house, and you know Jenson and Fernando will be there waiting to tease us.” Mark told her.

“Your housemates have overactive imaginations.” She nodded.

“That’s what I keep trying to tell them.” Mark laughed.

“Get a room you two.” Dan rolled his eyes as he came back in. It was only then Mark realised he was still had his hands on Britta’s hips. Mark blushed bright red as he took his hands off her. Britta mumbled something under her breath before she moved to decorate the rest of the place. Mark moved swiftly towards the staff room. Stopping to talk to Dan.

“I was helping with the decorations.” Mark argued.

“Sure. That’s what they’re calling it these days.” Dan rolled his eyes. “Just ask her out and save us all from any more of this.” He mumbled.

“Shut up. There’s nothing there. I’m telling you.” Mark argued. Though the red tinge was still present on his face.

“Whatever. Just make sure me an Jev are on the invite list to your wedding.” Dan grinned. Mark groaned.

“Shut up you asshole!”

* * *

 

                “It looks like it’s about to get loud in here.” Kimi mumbled to Seb as he looked up from his books. “Maybe I should go.” He’d completely forgotten about this Valentine’s party when he asked Seb to meet so they could work on assignments together. To be honest he really didn’t want to be anywhere romantic with Seb right now. He knew things were awkward between them. Mostly because he had a crush on the German, though there was no way Seb felt the same thing for him. Otherwise he would have said something by now. Kimi was no good with his words and explaining how he felt. He also didn’t want to risk losing his friend. So he’d kept quiet and watched from afar as it were. Hoping one day he might gain the courage to say something to Seb. Or vice versa.

“You don’t have to go.” Seb argued. The coffee shop was buzzing with activity as people began to prepare for the night ahead. Lewis and his band were on stage tuning their instruments, doing a last minute sound check. Britta was busy running the raffle for later on, with people buying tickets from her as they came in. Mark was busy trying to stick up some of the bunting that had fallen down with Christian’s help. The Paddock had been transformed into a nightmare of hearts and roses. It was so cheesy. But then again this whole day was cheesy. Dan and Jev were working behind the counter, making sure each drink was made with care. A chocolate heart was dusted on the top of the drinks today in honour of Valentine’s day.

“Testing 1.2. Testing 1.2.” Lewis said into the microphone. Kimi screwed up his face.

“I’m going. I’ll never be able to study in here.” Kimi closed the lid of his laptop down.

“No.” Seb took a deep breath as he saw Kimi stopped packing up. Looking at him expectantly. Maybe it was the love in the air, maybe it was the fact that it was the one day of the year where declarations were encouraged. But right now Seb couldn’t hold back his feelings for Kimi anymore. “Please stay Kimi. We don’t have to work. We could just listen to the band. And have a good time.” he babbled out.

“Seb? Are you asking me to the Paddock Valentine’s day party?” Kimi looked at him.

“Maybe…Yes…Yes I am. Kimi. Will you come to the Valentine’s party with me?” Seb watched as a small smile graced Kimi’s face.

“I thought you’d never ask.” Kimi sat back down. Taking a hold of Sebastian’s hand. “I’d love to be your date.” Seb gave him a goofy grin. Lewis watching from the stage grinned when he saw the pair holding hands. His plan was working by the looks of it.

* * *

 

                “Wow.” Toto was almost taken aback by the young woman stood in front of him.

“Is it too much?” Susie asked. Self-consciously tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. She was wearing her hair down for once for her date with Toto. And the differenced didn’t stop there. She’d managed to get the ink stains off of her hands that felt like they’d been there permanently since first year. On top of this her housemate Claire had helped her do her make up. And pick out a pretty but stylish navy blue dress, teamed with a pair of high heeled boots, black tights, a black bag, and a black leather jacket she’d borrowed from her housemate Carmen. With the promise she would bring it back, and tell both women the gossip from her date. Toto smile and put his finger under her chin. Pushing slowly upwards so she was looking at him again.

“You look amazing.” He said honestly. “I wish I’d dressed up a bit nicer now.” Toto was wearing a pair of jeans and a button down shirt. It was clear he’d tried to tame his messy dark curls. But they stayed as messy as they had every other time she’d seem him. Susie smiled up at him.

“You look good to me.” She told him. Toto smiled and offered her his arm. Which she took gratefully. The two walked towards the Paddock coffee shop, the closer they got to it the more of a buzz that was in the air. “Looks like it’s going to be busy.” Susie told Toto as they got closer.

“It’ll be a nice start to the night though.” Toto smiled, he’d promised Susie they would go out for food after to get to know each other more. But the pair felt it was only fair to honour the place that got them together in the first place. Susie was right. The place was filled with people chatting, drinking, and having a good time. It was the busiest Susie could ever remember the coffee shop being. She did smirk though when she saw who was in front of her ordering a drink.

“Can I get two medium hot chocolates to drink in please Dan.” Felipe asked him as he and Rob stood at the counter. Rob had a huge grin on his face as Felipe ordered the drink.

“Of course. Two medium hot chocolates coming up. Whipped cream?” He asked.

“Yes please.” Felipe nodded. Dan put the cups on the tray and told Jev the order to make.

“£4.50 please Felipe.” Rob tried to fish out some money from his pocket but Felipe flat out refused it as he handed over a £5 note.

“You know the bet. If I lost, I had to ask out the person I liked to this event. That includes buying them a drink.”

“You two are on a date?” Dan asked, a grin on his face.

“Yes.” Felipe blushed.

“He asked me out to the party here.” Rob added. “And I couldn’t turn him down now could I?”

“Well that’s sweet.” Dan handed Felipe his change. “Enjoy your Valentine’s day guys.” The two waited for Jev to finish making their drinks before they collected them. Taking a seat at a table for two. Watching as Lewis’ band started their last minute preparations for the gig.

“I don’t think I’ve said thank you. For coming along with me tonight.” Felipe told Rob as he took a sip of his drink. Mindful of the cream getting in his face.

“You’re welcome. Thank you for asking me to come with you.” Rob smirked as Felipe pulled the cup away, a dollop of cream in the end of his nose. Rob laughed. “You’ve got some cream on your nose.” He laughed as Felipe blushed. “Thirty second’s I’ll be back with a napkin.” Rob got up and went over to the area where the sugar, milk, and napkins were. “Excuse me.” He said to a dark haired first year.

“Sorry.” Carlos got out of his way as he picked up his coffee, now that he’d added the right amount of sugar to it. He moved out of the way of the man and went to take his seat near the stage where Max was.

“I’m looking forward to this.” Max nodded as he looked up at the band. “Thanks for tempting me out. You’re right. This is fun.” He nodded. Carlos smiled.

“I’m glad to hear it.” He held up his mug. “To Max, finally letting his hair down. Cheers.”

“Cheers.” Max grinned as Lewis started playing the first chord of the song of his guitar.

“Good evening Paddock goers. We’re Need for Speed. And this is our new song Early Morning.” Nico announced to cheers. “Ready…3…2…1…”

* * *

 

                “Well that wasn’t a total train wreck.” Mark nodded.

“Yeah. I’d go as far as to say that was a success.” Britta giggled. The pair were cleaning up from the party. Deciding that it wouldn’t take long for the pair of them to do it. They wanted Jev and Dan to have a Valentine’s night together. Besides there wasn’t too much to do now. Britta was sweeping the floors while Mark was going around disinfecting all the tables, putting the chairs up on them when he was one. The coffee shop was quiet now. After the noise of the party and the subsequent noise made when everyone left the shop seemed to be eerily quiet now. The pair were working in silence, with the only noise coming from the music being played quietly over the speaker system from the coffee shop’s I-pod.

“So. Any plans for tonight?” Mark asked.

“Nope.” She sighed. “The usual. Home, food, maybe a film if I’m in the mood, bed.” She replied as she swept up. “Do you have plans then?” She asked.

“Unless you count drowning myself in a tub of ice cream while watching the rugby as plans, then no. I don’t have plans.” The two went back to cleaning up the place. The song changed and Mark smiled as it played. He wasn’t the biggest fan of Duran Duran. Especially the song Rio. But Britta loved it. He grinned when he heard her singing along to the song under her breath as she swept up. She didn’t think anyone could hear her, but Mark could always hear her singing along to this song. “Deadpool.” The word tumbled out of Mark’s mouth before he even had chance to not think about saying it.

“What?” Britta looked at him as she finished sweeping up the floor. Mark paused as he stuck the last chair up on the table. _What are you Webber, a man or a mouse!_ He thought. Mark took a deep breath as she looked at him.

“Deadpool came out in cinemas the other day. I was just wondering…since you’re free tonight…Do you want to see it with me?” Mark scratched the back of his neck, and Britta could see how nervous he was. Frankly it was adorable. And there was no way she could turn him down. She gave him a genuine smile.

“Deadpool sounds amazing. I’d love to see it with you.” She nodded. Mark grinned.

“Brilliant!” Mark sounded very happy right now. “And if you want we can even go for ice cream after.” From inside his office Christian could overhear the conversation. A smile on his face. He was glad the two were finally going on a date with one another. Grinning he stood up and came into the shop.

“Thanks for your help today guys. The party wouldn’t have been this successful without your help. What else is left to do?”

“Just the mopping.” Britta told him.

“I can do that.” Christian told the pair. “Go on, be free. Enjoy your night.” The two looked at each other and smiled. They weren’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

“Thanks Christian.” The pair replied as they ran upstairs to the staff room. Christian chuckled at the enthusiasm the pair were showing. Appearing again a few minutes later. Wrapped up in coats, gloves, scarfs and hats.

“See you tomorrow boss.” Mark shouted over her shoulder as he practically pushed Britta out of the door of the paddock coffee shop.

“Bye guys.” He replied as the door shut. “Don’t be in too early in the morning!” He called after them with a smile as he started running the water to mop the floor with.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story. Thanks for reading and hopefully I'll see you soon.


End file.
